


Hello Again

by Pgirl



Category: Winx Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their very first meeting, well... at least for one of them. Will it be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There he stood, in front of Avalon's bedroom. Palladium sighed, ever since he heard about the shadowclone kidnapping Bloom, he felt slightly depressed. Of course he felt sorry for his student, but the real reason for his frown was different. And now he needed to confirm something. Just how much did the real Avalon look and act like his Shadowclone, and what about the man's feelings? The nervous elf knocked at the door.  
"Who's there?" Avalon asked, Palladium didn't answer. He sounded the same... probably looked the same as well. But would he act the same? Slowly he opened the door and stepped in. "Oh, and you are...?" He was right, Avalon looked exactly the same, the same hair, same face, same clothes, although blue this time. And Palladium would be more comfortable if they weren't swung carelessly over a chair. Avalon was laying in his bed, obviously not taking the trouble of putting on his night-gown and only a blanket covering his body. "It's, erhm... Palladium, I'm a proffesor at Elfea." Palladium stuttered.  
"A colleague, hmm?" Avalon said friendly, sitting up. Palladium started to blush, the blanket had moved down to reveal even more of Avalon's handsome body, now barely covering some private parts. "Is something wrong?"  
"N-no, of course not!" Palladium said, sounding extremely nervous. "Just... checking up, but I can see you're fine, byebye!" He wanted to leave, but was stopped when he received a questioning glance from Avalon. Would he notice anything? Palladium was acting like a 15-year old with a crush, not like an adult elf in love. And if he noticed, would he react? Would he return the feelings or not?  
"Proffesor, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Avalon sounded strict, like a teacher should sound. Palladium sighed, and sat down at the end of the bed.  
"As far has I know, your Shadowclone has kidnapped Bloom and now the other fairies are..." He started, Avalon cut him off.  
"Not that, I want to know why you're acting so strange." Finally, Avalon decided to pull up his covers. But now Palladium was facing an even bigger problem. He couldn't just confess what he was feeling right now. "Does this have anything to do with my Shadowclone?" Well, that made it easier, a little bit. Now he could finally vent at least some things.  
"It does... has Faragonda told you how the codex from the Pixie village was stolen?" Palladium clenched his fists around the fabric on his trousers.  
"Not completely, but she told me that my... clone... tricked one of the staff members, together with a pixie, to show Icy the village." Avalon looked slightly angry now, better watch his words.  
"Well, that staff member... that was me." There, it was said, Palladium's cheeks were burning now, and he anxiously closed his eyes, expecting something along the lines of 'You did WHAT!' and a tirade. Nothing came, but Palladium kept his eyes shut afraid to look into Avalon's eyes. Those gorgeous, obsidian black eyes...in anger or dissapointment. What came next was the least thing he expected.  
"Poor soul... you must've felt awfull. Damn that clone, and damn Darkar!" That wasn't the tirade he meant, and he just gazed. "Abusing the kind spirit of elves and pixies alike! I swear, if I wasn't this weak I would've joined the fearies at the front lines." "Maybe I shouldn't have fallen for it, maybe if I wasn't so gullible..."  
"Nonsense, those months in Darkar's dungeon thaught me how cruel and cunning he is, he must've worked towards it since the beginning and abusing those who trusted his minion."  
"You don't even know half of it." Palladium felt a little more comfortable now that they were angry at the same source. He indeed remembered the words of the clone, which sounded so sweet back then, but had a much more sinister background.

"Don't put yourself down, you're a wonderfull teacher." His hand was held.  
"Elves are the most beautiful race in the whole universe, and you're the most beautiful elf I've ever seen." His face was carressed.  
"But Faragonda isn't here now, is she?" He was kissed deeply.

Oh, how he cherished those moments until just a few hours ago. Now he just felt dirty and abused.  
"I should go, you need your rest." Palladium whispered, before standing up and leaving.  
"Wait!" Avalon stopped him. "Listen, I... don't blame you for what happened, you did nothing wrong. So take that frown off your beautiful face and smile at me." He asked, sounding sweet and mischeavous at the same time. Palladium couldn't help but obey, and he smiled carefully. "That's what I like about elves; their smiles brighten everyones day." "Please..." Palladium waved away the comment before he closed the door and walked away, still smiling.

That last comment lightened his heart, and sure brightened his day.


	2. Chapter 2

Avalon sighed, as he threw off his clothes and plunged into bed. His capture by Darkar left him weak and exhausted. After a quick recap of what happened when he was away, Faragonda offered him a room to rest. Sure, he would rather be at the front-lines together with the faeries, but he could barely stand. So, pulling up the sheets, Avalon prepared to go to sleep.  
A knock on his door and Avalon groaned, who would want to see him? Certainly not any of the faeries.  
"Who's there?" He asked to whoever was outside his room. No answer came for a few moments, before a young elf with golden eyes and long brown hair entered, dressed in white pants and a green vest, quite handsome actually. "Oh, and you are...?" Avalon asked friendly, the elf seemed quite timid around him, borderlining at being nervous.  
"It's, erhm... Palladium, I'm a proffesor at Elfea." The elf stuttered.  
"A colleague, hmm?" Avalon said to him, slightly sitting up. Palladium started to blush. Boy, this elf was really timid, but somehow, Avalon liked it. It fitted with it's delicate appearance. Why would Palladium visit him? "Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"N-no, of course not!" Palladium said, backing away. "Just... checking up, but I can see you're fine, byebye!" Avalon looked at the leaving elf strangely, what was with this guy?  
"Proffesor, would you mind telling me what's going on?" He asked, putting Palladium even more on edge with his tone. He then noticed his sheets had lowered quite a bit... maybe that was the reason. He pulled them up. Palladium joined him, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"As far has I know, your Shadowclone has kidnapped Bloom and now the other fairies are..." Palladium started, but Avalon cut him off. Those were things he already knew.  
"Not that, I want to know why you're acting so strange." He said, Palladium just looked down. "Does it have anything to do with my Shadowclone?" Avalon felt himself anger just thinking of that dirty trick Darkar pulled with an imposter of him.  
"It does... has Faragonda told you how the codex from the Pixie village was stolen?" He could see Palladium looking down and clench his fists. Oh god, he could see where this was going...  
"Not completely, but she told me that my... clone... tricked one of the staff members, together with a pixie, to show Icy the village." Avalon couldn't help but to spit out the word clone.  
"Well, that staff member... that was me." Yep, it was just as he expected, he looked at the guilt-ridden elf on his bed, afraid to open his eyes and look at him. Maybe that was better, he wouldn't like the guilty look into those magnificent golden eyes.  
"Poor soul... you must've felt awfull." Avalon said to sooth Palladium, but somehow he felt so much compassion that it turned into rage towards who caused this distress. "Damn that clone, and damn Darkar!" He suddenly shouted, surprising Palladium. "Abusing the kind spirit of elves and pixies alike! If I wasn't this weak, I would've joined the fearies at the front lines.""Maybe I shouldn't have fallen for it, maybe if I wasn't so gullible..." Palladium tried, Avalon would have nothing of it.  
"Nonsense, those months in Darkar's dungeon thaught me how cruel and cunning he is, he must've worked towards it since the beginning and abusing those who trusted his minion." This brought him back... back to that time.

"Welcome, Professor Avalon, to your new home." He was chained to a wall.  
"Of course you will be missed, but I can take care of that." A large part of his very life was drained, unknowingly used for the clone.  
"Oh, I almost forgot you were here, just like everyone else." He was taunted.

How he hated being there... the pain and anguish were still to fresh. His companion must've felt that.  
"I should go, you need your rest." Palladium said, preparing to leave. And altough Avalon felt tired, he needed to cheer up Palladium one way or another, it would better his mood as well."Wait!" He practically shouted, halting Palladium. "Listen, I... don't blame you for what happened." Good, now for the cheering part. "You did nothing wrong, so take that frown off your beautiful face and smile at me." Okay, he didn't know where that came from, but it helped. A small, delicate smile appeared. "That's what I like about elves; their smiles brighten everyones day."  
"Please..." Palladium waved away the last comment, before leaving. Avalon fell back into his bed, also smiling.

If that was his colleague, he would be in for a good time at Alfea.


End file.
